Crossing the Lines: Between Morality and Sanity
by lynx424
Summary: Sixteen murders. One masked culprit. No leads. What is a group of friends to do when they start dying mysteriously, with nothing to go off. At least they're getting the last laugh, or are they?


Delirious P.O.V

 _ **'You know what you need to do. If you accept, you get the money you need, if you decline, then Princess dies and Luke will kill you.'**_

 _I know, but I don't want to hurt anyone. You're already too close to taking over as it is. If I do this, it'll tip me over the edge. You'll win._

 _ **'That's the point dipshit. I want to win. If I win, we both get to be happy.'**_

 _Hell no. Last time You were in control, Cartoonz lost an eye._

 _ **'Hahaha oh come on Jon, it's no big problem, look he's chill now.'**_

 _Chill? CHILL?! YOU TORE OUT HIS EYE YOU PIECE OF SH-_

"DELIRIOUS!" Evan shouted through my headset, causing me to jump out of my chair in shock.

"Wha-what, what happened?" I question climbing back up onto my chair from the floor.

"Delirious we've been calling you for the past 15 minutes, you wouldn't respond." Mini explained.

"You alright?" Moo inquired, concerned.

"Uh, yeah yeah, I'm good, yeah." I respond stuttering. _Fuck, not again._

"You sure you're good Delirious?" Tyler asked, "Cause we need you on your A game to find these god damn props." _Of course Tyler can't be genuinely concerned for me._ _ **'Well you get him fairly soon if you accept.'**_ _WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP._

"Yeah I'm good, let's-let's keep playin'."

"Hahahaha- oh my god Delirious, how did you get stuck as that?" Marcel gasped out in between laughs.

"Will you shuch the fuck up? I'm good, they ain't gonna find me. That damn owl is blind, and so is the piggy. Moo might find me, but not the ow-owl or the piggy." I reply, trying to unstick myself from the other vending machine.

"Wow Delirious." Brock giggles as he finds me in the hallway of the map. "How has no one seen this yet?" _**More damned giggles.**_ _STOP._

"Heh heh heh shush, this is fine, oh you're on their team. Moo don'-don't do it. There's 15 seconds left, Moo no- YOU DAMN HOOCHIE! Heh heh heh heh ah come on we almost won." He threw his noobtube and shot me with only three seconds left. I heard scratching at my door and whining. "Ah damn, Dog is at my door, I gotta go." I say while taking off my headphones and going to open the door for him.

"Okay, bye Delirious." Mini replied.

"You sure it isn't because you lost Jon?" Tyler quipped. Everyone laughed, including me.

"Nah it is Dog. C'mere boy, come on." I whistle and call him over while putting my headphones back on and sit down. I pick Dog up and put him on my lap. "Here, I'll show ya." I say while turning Skype's video function on. "Here's Dog!"

"OH MY GOD DELIRIOUS!" Mini screams.

"What? Oh I'm in the camera too, oops. Well hi-hi guys." I say patting Dog, internally screaming.

"How are you so chill about this?" Moo questions.

"I mean, you're being pretty chill too, Moo." I shoot back, looking up, seeing everyone has turned their camera on. _Where did Evan go? Did he mute himself?_ _ **You'll get him too if you accept.**_ _Fuck off._

"Delirious?" Tyler looks... concerned? That's a first.

"Huh? Hey, whe-where did Vanoss go? Did he mutt, uh, mute himself?" _Can you stop trying to take over my body while I'm talking?_ _ **Nah.**_ _Grr._ I pat Dog while having this inner turmoil, almost missing Mini's response.

"Dunno, he said he had to go, something about you and 'too hot'."

"Whut." I snap my head up, eyes wide. Mini bursts out laughing.

"Delirious don't listen to him, he went to go get food when the round ended. He didn't stick around for this conversation, but he didn't leave the call. Oh boy is he in for a shock." Moo defends while giggling evilly.

"I'M BACK SORRY I TOOK SO Long why are everyone's camera's on, and who the fuc- Jon?!" Evan says while turning on his camera, putting his headphones back on, setting his plate of pizza down and sitting down.

"Uh…h-hi Vanoss. Wassap man?" I attempted to stay confident. _**Pshh confident. He hates you, I mean look at him. He's just sitting there. Come on, accept, you know you want to. It's only John.**_ _He's still my friend you dick._ _ **I'm the dick? You're ignoring your 'friends'. Aw look, they're all worried. ACCEPT, JONATHON!**_

"JONATHON!" Moo screamed, causing me to jump again and Dog to jump off my lap, running out the door.

"Huh? Aw noo, pup- come back…" I turn my chair around and look out the door into the hall.

"Okay seriously-" Tyler began, sounding pissed. _Why is everyone else being so quiet._ _ **Because they want you to leave.**_ _Shut up._

"Serious-lirious mode?" I question while giggling and turning my chair back around to the camera.

"For fucks sake Delirious. What the fuck is going on?" _Moo? Swearing? Oh shit I pissed them off._ _ **Yeah.**_ _EAT A DICK!_

"Uh…Moo? You-you good, man?" I sheepishly ask.

"Am I good? AM I GOOD? OH MY GOSH!" _Okay so, that was not the right thing to ask I guess._

"Uhh, what Moo's trying to say, is what's happening with you? You keep going silent for long periods of time, and you look as if you could kill someone. What's going on bud?" _Mini?_ _ **kill**_ _Trying to be a peacekeeper?_ _ **Kill**_ _Well I guess someone has to do it._ _ **Kill.**_ _Not like Brock is in the right state of mind for it._ _ **KILL.**_ _Will you, shut, the fuck up._

"Jus-just nothin' man. Just overthinking shit, nothing big." I try to calm them all down and reassure them. _At least Moo seems calmer._ _ **ACCEPT IT! Lukey's gonna getcha, Lukey's gonna getcha~.**_ _Oh my ever-loving christmas hobo jesus will you cool your jets?_

"I gotta go guys." _Well if that isn't suspicious…_

"All this bull shit and now you have to go? What the fuck Delirious?" _Ah, Tyler. Always so eloquent. Always so caring._

"Yeah, need to check on my, uh, my dog. And Ohm. Haven't heard from him in a while. Have any of you?" _**Turn the question on them why don't you? They aren't as stupid as you take them for.**_ _You're just salty because I'm not accepting._

I got a resounding 'no' from everyone. Further cementing the point of going to see him.

"Well, seeing as you bitches don't know where he lives, I'm gonna go check on him. See ya laters." I hover my mouse over the end call button.

"Bye Delirious!" Everyone except Evan responded.

"Tell him we said hi, yeah?" Evan quietly asked, looking up at his camera for the first time after getting back. _Well, the first time I noticed anyway._

"Will do owl. Bye." I click the end call button, but as I release my finger, I hear a quiet:

"Bye 'coon." From Evan. _**Tell him.**_ _Why are you being helpful?_ _ **If I be helpful will you accept?**_ _No._ _ **Well, if I'm helpful there is a less chance of you killing yourself.**_ _And why do you care?_ _ **Because I don't want to die either mother fucker.**_ _Wait, if I die, you die too?_ … _I'm taking that as a yes._

I walked downstairs and fed Dog.

"Hey buddy, sorry about Moo scaring you. You'll never leave me, right, Dog?"

He yipped and went back to eating.

"I can see the unwavering love you have for me…" I sigh and get up.

"Welp, better call Ohm. I'm not leaving the house today." _**Hmm, it's a good thing you know where everyone lives. Quite… Convenient… Don't you think? Jon?**_ _No. Fuck off. I'm not accepting._

"Hey, it's Ryan. I can't answer the phone right now, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." _Dammit Ohm._ _ **You do know why, right?**_ _What?_ _ **Why he's not answering the phone?**_ _He's busy obviously, you dumbass._ _ **Sure.**_

"Hey Ohm, it's Jon, just checking to see how you- uh- are. We all haven't heard from you in a whil-while, so we were kinda gettin' worried man. Let me know how you're doing. Bye bunny boy."

I hung up the phone. The pristine note stood out on my dark grey kitchen bench. I look over it again.

 _Delirious,_

 _Here is your mission, should you choose to accept it. Who am I kidding. You can't resist the temptation of bloodlust._

 _Kill them. All._

 _Starting with John. You know. Kryoz._

 _You know where he lives._

 _Just off him quickly._

 _There is a reward in it for you. $175,000. I know you need the money. I know you're meant to be looking after Luke's cat, Princess, and I know she got terribly sick. Even though you have had such, watchful care, of her._

 _I know you're rereading and reconsidering this offer. You have to accept. It's the only option you have left._

 _I mean come on,_ _ **Delirious**_ _, it's only one._

 _ **No harm done, right?**_

 _From,_

 _Your only option_

 _Fucking hell._ _ **yes**_ _This isn't right._ _ **Yess**_ _He's my friend._ _ **YESSS**_ _I-I guess, he's more Smitty's friend, then-then mine._ _ **YESS!**_ _That's fine right? RIGHT?!_ _ **YES JONATHON. It's time to sleep. Jon. Thank you for giving in.**_

 _ **To Delirious.**_

 _I'm sorry everyone. But then ag_ _ **ain… No I'm not.**_

D = Delirious/Jon

K = Kryoz/John

D: Hey man.

K: Delirious? You've never messaged me before really.

D: I know man, and that's my fault. I should be a better friend.

K: It's all good dude, neither of us made an effort to be that good friends.

D: Hey, I had an idea. Could I come over and hang out? We could become better friends?

K: Yeah, that sounds alright, but don't you live in NC? That's pretty far, my dude.

D: Nah man, I was in the area anyway, You good to chill today?

K: Yeah, sure man. No problem. Give me thirty to clean up.

D: It's whatever dude. Let me know when I can come over.

K: Okay, bye Delirious.

D: See you soon John.

 _ **Oh how fun this will be. Gun? Knife? Drowned by the sea? Oh how much pleasure killing brings me.**_

K: House is clean. Come on over my dude.

D: Alright I'll be right over.

K: How do you know where I live? I've never told you.

D: lmao You drunk called me and told me where you live.

K: Well shit, haha. See you soon then.

D: Yep.

 _ **I'll be the last face you ever see.**_

I arrive at the 'vapelord's' apartment. _**Huh. Not many places to dispose of the body. Guess this'll be fun.**_

"Oh hey, Delirious. You want to watch a movie or game?" _**Hmm, he's a good host. Respectable.**_

"Let's game man. Come on I'll beat your ass. What game?" I walk with him towards his lounge room. _**Nice T.V.**_

"How about Super Smash Bro's?" He asked, walking towards the kitchen. _**Most likely getting food.**_

"Yeah sounds good man. Where's the bathroom?" _**I fucking hate Super Smash Bro's.**_

"Go down the hall behind you, it's the second door on the right. I'm just going to get some food." He yells to me as I begin walking down the hall. _**Damnit. I should of brought a silenced pistol.**_

"Cool, thanks man." I yelled back. _**What can I get him with? I can make it look like a suicide? Yeah do that. Slit his wrists and put him in a bath. That's the way of a psychopath.**_

I walk back towards the kitchen. _**Good he's still there.**_

"Uh, John?" I question as innocently as possible. _**Oh me, oh my, this is easy as pie. Can't wait to stab you in the eye.**_

"Yeah Delirious? What's wrong?" He turns around after putting the bag of chips he was pouring into a bowl down.

"Your sink won't turn off, man." _**Please follow me. This way to your death.**_

"Ah, shit. Not again. Sorry my taps do that. Do you mind finishing pouring the chips into the bowl while I fix this?" He wipes his hands on his shirt and starts walking towards the bathroom.

"No problem, man." I look through his draws for a nice big efficient knife.

"Thanks, Delirious." He doesn't turn around.

" _ **No. Thank you John."**_

"Delirious, what- *screams*" He turned around at the wrong moment. I had quickly advanced and stabbed him in the thigh.

" _ **Oh don't worry John. I am Delirious. Jonathon will be back soon. Thanks for the easy money. So trusting. So innocent. Good night, sweet prince."**_ With that I ripped the blade out of his thigh and dragged him the rest of the way to the bathroom and threw him in the bath.

" _ **Not dead yet, John? Don't worry. You will be. Such fun, to watch the life drain form their eyes. Ah, such fun."**_ I stabbed his other thigh, both wounds being deep enough to pierce the arteries.

" _ **Now I don't want to make this easy for Jon to clean up, but I just HAVE to add some marks for effect. Don't worry, this won't hurt. Me."**_ I cackle madly while slashing his wrists and thighs with cuts of varying length and depth. To give the effect of suicide.

" _ **Can't do a sloppy job. That would be poor etiquette."**_ I rip his clothes, tearing them off violently, and then black out. _**You're going to have fun with this one, Jonny.**_


End file.
